A Star? What's New?
by SolidWhiteGekko
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a reporter for the Magnolia Times and Lucy Heartfillia, a famous pop-star meet with Natsu for an interview. Learning that Natsu see's all star's as snobby, she wants to prove him wrong by going on a date. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A Star? What's New(!)**

 **Chapter 1 – The Reporter and the Star**

 **Authors Message: New story Pilot chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

*** **SolidWhiteGekko*****

A smartly dressed man, with messy salmon pink hair glanced around with his black grid lined designed white scarf drifting along with every turn. He cursed and ran his hand through his thick hair. He currently stood in the centre of town, a town a few cities away from his. And! He was lost.

He had a feeling this would happen. If you asked him to give you a tour of his home town, he would have apologised and said he was busy. Which he could not be blamed for, especially considering how busy he usually was with work and all. But if he did agree to give you a tour, you would have chosen the best tour guide for his city. He knew it like the back of his hands, from the main streets to the back streets- even shortcuts though back alleys. If you wanted him to take you from point A to point B as fast as he can, he would do that with ease if you did not mind climbing a few walls or running through someone's backyard. Hell, if you wanted him to give you a tour of all the attractions of his city, he would but he may end up ditching you out of boredom. But due to his lack of good direction, he was lost in this decently sized town. Hell, he would have been lost in a small village with his crappy sense of direction so to get lost here? Really was not that much of a surprise. But this did not change the fact that he hated it. Not just his lack of direction but this stupid assignment.

And so he blamed not only himself but cursed his chief in charge of handing out tasks. Yes, maybe he should not have interfered in the riot. And sure, maybe he should not have punched a few civilians and police officers and then followed it all by 'accidently' setting fire to a police car which in turn blew up severally other police cars. But in all honesty? He knew that somewhere at the back of his mind that something was going to go down when he got assigned that task. Heck, his colleagues and even his chief had an idea that something was going to go down if he went for the assignment. But he didn't care, the other assignments to him where boring as hell, and he hated that and so after a little persuading, he got his assignment to report about the riot and he did all the reporting from the pits of his jail with some aide from a transsexual inmate who got arrested so he could 'drop the soap' in jail and so joined him in the beating of some of the other police officers. The pink haired man got put in jail for three days, which was followed by a month on probation, and then getting yelled out for an hour by his chief which then was followed by the worst punishment possible- interviewing a snobby celebrity. He couldn't even argue about it considering that it was only because of his chief pulling some strings that he was bailed out. And it was all thanks to the chiefs relationships with the mayor. He gritted his teeth.

"Where the hell is the dam stadium?!" He yelled, stealing a few glances by some passer-byers who eyed him in a mix of fear and suspicion and answered it by moving as far away from him as possible. Needless to say, he caught the eyes of quite a few with his outburst and this went for a women who was playing incognito in a trench coat, hat and a pair of dark shades.

But even if the outburst caught her, her eyes lingered onto his weird pink coloured hair. It wasn't every day that you saw someone with pink hair, especially a guy. Turning away, her eyes mingled with his badge dangling from his neck and so decided to approach him with the thought to aiding him- if possible.

*** **SolidWhiteGekko*****

"Ermm, excuse me?" Someone asked. The man spun around and raised an eyebrow at the person standing before him. To him, she was dressed pretty weirdly with all the covered clothes and such. Especially on a sunny day as this.

"Yeah?" He asked. The girl now having a better glance at his card.

"Natsu Dragneel?" She read, it sounded a little like a question then a statement. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Who are you and just how do you know my name?" He asked. She just stared at him, surprised. A few moments went bye. She blinked underneath her shades which he replied by glaring at her.

' _This guy clearly has some screws loose...'_ she thought.

"Erm, your ID card?" She replied unsurely. He just started at her blankly. A few more moments went by and he blinked a few times. His eyes, widened as realisation struck him. A few people started to glance at them and muttered to one and other. She wasn't able to hear everything but could tell that it something to do with her outfit and his peculiar hair. She could only imagine the punishment her manager would force onto her, if she was caught in public again.

He started to grasp his card and stared at it and then laughed giving her a devilish grin.

' _That grin…'_

"Oh, hehe… That card…" he started, "I kinda forgot about that." He explained. She sweat dropped.

"Yeah anyway, I was wondering if you were lost?" He thought for a second before glancing around and then laughing.

"Oh right… Yeah, I'm looking for the stadium where Lucy Heart is supposed to be playing, and kinda lost my way." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

She was right. Her phone started to vibrate. She apologised to him and took out her phone. Natsu kept glancing around.

 **Levy:** _ **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU START IN HALF AN HOUR! GET YOUR BUT HERE NOW, OH I'M BOOKING YOU FOR A LINGERIE MODELLING FOR THE NEXT MONTH!**_

She shivered at the message. This was what she was referring to about the punishment and the worst thing about it was the fact that she really would have her doing it.

' _Oh the shame,'_ she cringed at it. She may have been 'model material' and knew she was pretty attractive but that didn't mean she wanted 98% of her body to be seen by the public. She had to hurry. She quickly grabbed the guys hand and ran causing him to stumble behind her in confusion at the suddenness of it all. He grabbed his footing just as if she pulled them into an alleyway. His, nose caught the whiff of a sweet fruity perfume which he surprisingly enjoyed.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

She quickly glanced back at him, before turning back for a sharp turn, her hands having a solid grasp on his.

"I'm taking you to Mangolia stadium for your interview with Lucy" She replied back. Natsu grinned. He was starting to like this weirdo… and her perfume.

*** **SolidWhiteGekko*****

 **AN: This chapter ends here. Think of this as a pilot chapter. If it does well, I will continue, if not? Don't hold your breath for another chapter coz I rather be spending my time writing fics which people actually enjoy.**

 **Tell me what you think! To continue or not to continue? That is the question!**

 **SolidWhiteGekko,**

 **Sneaking out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Star? What's New?**

 **Chapter 2 – Cats 'n' Dogs**

 **Author's Message: Please read the message at the bottom of this chapter as it contains kinda important information about the future of this fict.**

 **Edit: This is the finalised version of this chapter, as I was in a rush to upload it yesterday. And so I'm going to delete the previous chapter and upload this in turn. Parts have been changed, but nothing drastic that should change the outlook of this chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

Still holding his rough hands in her soft ones, they sprinted through another alleyway which lead out to an open area which was covered in thousands of people all patched around, outside the stadium where Lucy Heart was going to perform. Natsu's jaw actually dropped at the vast amount of people who were actually gathered for the concert. He knew that she was popular but he was not one to really attend these events anymore and had never known a celebrity to gather such a crowd. The women in the shades glanced at her phone.

"Oh, no. I'm going to be late." She muttered. Natsu glanced at her confused. From what he knew, the concert was supposed to start in forty-five minutes and it seemed that she must have been there for the concert as well. With her leading him towards it and staying with him and what not. Still holding his hands.

"Come on," She ordered, dragging him through the crowds of people.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"HEY!"

"Excuse me!"

"What the hell!"

"Sorry, dude!" Both Natsu and the not so undercover women, made their way through the densely packed crowds, taking turns to apologize with each bump, push and shove they contributed too. Now coming to the end, Natsu's eyes widened at huge line. Waiting really wasn't his game.

"Oh crap, we're going to have to wait in line," Natsu grumbled, eyeing the long line which was spread across by polls with velvety straps. Remembering that he was from the Magnolia times, she turned to him.

"Don't worry about it." She told him, frantically glancing around. They were starting to get glances and looks again. And to her, this was very bad.

"Lu-chan!" Someone shouted over the crowd.

' _Thank god…'_

The women spun turned around with Natsu in toe and was greeted by a small blue haired women waving her hands furiously at her.

She must have known the blue haired girl as both where smiling at each other and explained why he was currently being dragged towards her. The blue haired girl stopped smiling as they approached her and glanced at their hands in-between them and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Would you like to introduce me to him?" She was a little confused, glancing at their hands which seemed to have played a bridge between each other. Realiaseding the situation, she screamed which was folloed by the shoutting of "Lucy Kick!" which had smassing her foot into his sstomack. A startergy she used when people where way to close for her comfort. He flew back and lannded to only jump right back with an angry fist waving in the air.

"What the hell!" He barked!

"Oh my god! I'm Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized furiously, bowing her head with every sorry. The blue haired girl mealy watched, amused at the scenario playing in front of her. The apologising girl, reached out her hands in order for him to take it. He grasped it – a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He pulled her down!

She shirked falling to the ground. Natsu seemed to have found this insanely amusing.

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughed. "You look so stupid with that face" he stated, wiping the tears out of his eyes. She was currently glaring at him, the bottom of her face scrunched in anger, thinking of ways to kill this stranger. However much she liked to see them continue their amusing interaction, she was getting a little impatient with her currently racing against time.

"Ok, as much as I think your babies will be cute, this is no time for flirting." The pink-haired man immediately stopped laughing, confused. The women in shades, on the other hand, was blushing furiously at the statement.

"Levy!" she protested. She just sighed. Natsu got up first and reached out to the women beside him calling for a truce. She glared at him one last time before accepting it and picking herself up.

"We have to be going," Levy said walking away and pulling the lady with her towards some backdoors. Natsu just stared at them dumbly, wondering if they were VIP or something. The weirdo with the nice smelling perfume looked back with a polite smile.

"Just walk to the front entrance and show them your badge, they will know what to do!" She yelled before being pulled away inside the stadium through the back entrance. Natsu glanced down at his card and then at the other entrance and made his way towards it with a small smirk adorning his face.

"Too bad..." He muttered.

' _Weirdo…'_

 _ *****SolidWhiteGekko*****_

If looks could kill, the notepad which Natsu was writing on would have burst into ashes, only for the ashes to then disintegrate into tiny particles which would then be followed by them exploding out of the universe entirely.

If someone were to wonder if he was writing an angry letter to the authors who failed to have his ship sail, they would usually not be mistaken. But for him, the possessed look meant that he was in a state of pure thought, as he jotted down details upon details about the concert which he could use to base his report on.

 _. The crowd were wailing at how bad it was_

 _. It stunk_

 _. A dying cat could have done better_

 _. Oh crap, I think I forgot to feed Happy_

 _. Don't worry buddy, I will be back as soon as possible_

Natsu's face relaxed. He knew that he probably should not have been this _biased_. Towards the concert. Heck, he doubted his chief would even by it, not mention that the stupid postictal dick would be on his case for it, with it being considered, unprofessional and whatnot.

' _And you should probably not forget that overpowered un-godly, cake loving, evil looking, evil devil!'_

He shivered furiously. And so he crossed off ' _It stunk'._

' _Hopefully, that makes my report a little less unbiased.'_ Natsu glanced at his watch. It had already been fifteen minutes since she should have met him in this dressing room. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. He should not have expected any less. _They were all the same…_

But as impatient as he was, there was something in the room which had him not minding the waiting. It reminded him of that weirdo who was playing an agent, horribly in broad daylight. He rubbed his stomach where her foot made contact with him. In truth, it really just did not hurt, and the only pain was when he landed on his ass due to flying backward for being way to unguarded around her. And considering that, it was not normal for a complete stranger to hit you for no reasons, why should he be on guard? But then again, she was a weirdo so…

The door open to Lucy Herts dressing room and a nice perfume from before made its way inside. Natsu spun around to -

"Hey, you're the weirdo from before! What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu burst, shooting up and pointing directly at her. Under her shades, her eyes twitched. She closed the door behind her and started undoing her trench coat. Natsu's started to stammer.

"W-w-whoa, why are you str-riping. You're a weirdo and a pervert. You're a perverted weirdo!" He stated, his accusing finger now standing strong, drenched in accusation. At this point, her twitching eyes were physically visible with both her hat and shades off. Natsu just stared dumbly at her and then squinted his eyes at her.

"Just what did you do with my weirdo of a friend?" He asked. She, face palmed.

"First of all, I am not a weirdo!" She shouted, "And secondly, that weirdo you're referring to, is me!"

She was now out of her performance outfit and was in comfortable blue and white dress in long white socks and a blue ribbon tied around her neck. She stood opposite him glaring at him furiously at his accusing nature with a part of her wanting to slap her forehead in dismay at his reaction. Natsu changed his face to something which portrayed boredom and plopped down in the seat he was once in.

"What's with the change in attitude!" She protested, shocked. One second he was squinting at her full of interest and suddenly it's all disappeared. He was what she could assume, ok with her before the reveal to Lucy Heart and now that it's her, his completely disinterested?

"Sorry princess, but some of us have work to do, can we continue?" He stated coldly, picking his ear with his pinkie finger, almost as if he was emphasizing his disinterest in her and the fact that he wanted to be in another place.

' _Mabey she had done something to upset him?'_ She wondered. And on that note, she took a seat and let the pink haired manstart the questioning, wondering just how on earth she had offended this man.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 **AN: Ok, extremely happy with the feedback with the last chapter and loved how many fav'es and follow the story has got so far. And here's the thing- planning a story and ironing out every nook and cranny of it takes a hell of a lot of time and so I have a proposition for you guys. I will have a plan ironed out for the first 6 chapters, and create them. Over the next month and a bit, I will post a chapter a week and then wait one more week. If this hits what I think it should hit for me to continue the story, then I will create a detailed plan for the rest of the story and aim to finish this. If this does not get the amount I'm after, I shall end the story right then and there.**

 **But due to the whole planning part, the next chapter may not come out next week but the week after. I will also try and make my updates all fall on a specific day but I have no day in plan so far.**

 **So if does good based on 6 chapters, I will continue. If not, say hello to a new pot bunny.**

 **With that my friends,**

 **Peace out,**

 **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out…**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: For those of you, who have not checked out my edited version of the second chapter, you are not missing out on much but there were some changes to it due to my lack of time I had to edit it and so I swapped out the unedited version for the edited one. Check it out if you wish, but just note that it will not change the outlook of the chapter.**

 **With all that in mind, here is the third chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3: Possible Solution**

Lucy heart was extremely irritated at this point. Every question he asked lead to an honest reply back from her, all in accordance to the information which she was _allowed_ to give. But no matter what she said, it was always followed by a witty remark and a scoff, smirk, frown or a tut when he went to write it down. It was almost as if he really did not care or believe anything which she said. What was worse, was the fact that his questions where always asked with a lack of enthusiasm, it wasn't that he should have had been stoked to interview her but it was a little rude and she just could not grasp why.

He referred to her as his 'weirdo friend' when accusing her of doing something- to herself! And then when he found out that his 'weirdo friend' was actually her, Lucy Heart, the pop-star who he had came to interview, it was like he hated her. He seemed to have been annoyed with her? Angered by her? Clearly she must have done something wrong and she really wanted to find out why he was being such a jerk to her when he was all fine and playful before finding out her true identity.

"How did you feel when working with Gajeel and The Slayers for two of the songs from your last album?" Natsu asked, his eyes never leaving his notepad as he doodled in the margin awaiting her answer. She noticed how the name seemed to have rolled of his tongue as if he knew him and was on friendly terms with him. But she wasn't too sure, as he was friendly with her. Well, one thing she knew was that this question was not so bad and something which she could easily answer. She just hoped that he would not scoff or give a witty remake.

"I loved it, it pretty fun and the bandmates where great to joke around with. If I had the choice to work with them again I wouldn't mind." She answered slowly, eyeing Natsu's reaction to her statement. To her dismay there wasn't one, he just had the look of pure boredom. And for some odd reason this pissed her off the most. And yes, she may not have wanted him to scoff or give a witty comment but she wanted some form of feedback, even a change in facial feature! She grinded her teeth.

"Can I see what you jotted down?" she asked. He did not reply for a moment but glanced up to her after he finished writing and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he replied coldly. Something which he seemed to do to any form of small talk she tried to make.

"Because I want to know what you wrote about me." She replied.

"No"

"Why?" she questioned.

He closed his notebook before replying.

"Because it's against the policy to allow you to glance at our notes." He replied back with a straight face.

"No it's not" she argued.

"Yeah, it is", he returned

"No it's not"

"Yes, it is"

"No way"

"Well it's true"

"I doubt that"

"It's a new a law created for nosy blonds like yourself."

"No way that's real!" she screeched.

"How would you know, are you a reporter?" Nasty asked. She just started at him, furred eyebrows and crossed arms, a big vain throbbing dangerously on her head.

"No…" She gritted.

"There we go." Natsu replied. She grinded her teeth and thought. A few seconds later a smile plastered itself on her face. She had found a possible solution for this situation.

"Well, in accordance to a law of being a pop-star, we have rights to glance at the notes being made by the reporter." She stated, staring him straight in the eyes, a smug smirk plasted on her lips.

 _'If he can do it, then so can I."_ or so she through.

"No," He replied. Dead straight, with an emotionless face. She completely lost it, confused.

"W-what?"

"No." He repeated.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't exist." She gaped at this.

"But neither does your rule!" She accused He smirked.

"That's debateable." He stated, packing his notebook in bag and standing up. Lucy watched him confused, frustrated.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He glanced at her before heading to the exit.

"The interviews done, so I'm going now princess." He stated. Walking away from her. She was lost, she didn't want him to leave. Not on this account. She wanted to know why.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

He was done here. Yes, Natsu knew that he was being a jerk. But that's what snobby people, who only cared about themselves deserved. He did not care if people said he was being unfair, why should he care about the feelings of someone like that. All celebrities are like that and she was no exception. Reaching for the doorknob, his sleeves was caught by something, he turned to look and saw petite creamy hands gripping onto his wrist. He followed the arms up to her delicate brown eyes, smudged up with brimming tears.

 _'I made a girl cry...'_ He's mind choked, but he held onto to the expression which now played façade. He shrugged her off and turned towards her.

"P-please. Please, tell me if I upset you?" She asked. Her tears at the edge of falling. He sighed.

"It doesn't matter." He replied back, cold as the touch of the steal.

"I-I want to know. Please, tell me, what have I done to offend you. You've been mean all this time." She begged. He stared at her, a lone tear had already escaped her eyes.

' _Dam it_ _...'_

"Listen, I hate your kind, I hate you celebs. Your snobs, you don't care about anyone else, you think that your better then us. Why should I give a dam about how you guys feel." He stated, before muttering "why couldn't you just let me go." She stared at him. There was a strong pained look on his face. He wasn't emotionless anymore, he was sad. Upset… He was scared.

 _'Something must have happened...'_ He turned to leave again, but now firm hands grabbed his sleeve. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go.

"I don't know what happened in your past and I can only assume that it had something to do with people like me but I can assure you that not everyone's who's considered a celbeetry or pop-star are like that. At least not me." She said, bringing her hand to her chest. He stated straight at her, her eyes did not even waver throughout her mini speech. But how can he believe someone who falls into that category. It was almost like the devil himself, promising that he would behave.

"How can I know that you're not just lying?" he asked. She said the first think that came to mind.

"A date" she replied. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"A date?" he repeated unsurely. "You wants to prove to me that you're not like the other by going on a date with me?" he asked her uncertainly. She nodded and then, did she realised what she proposed.

"W-w-whaaa-n-no! That's not what I ment." Natsu started at her blankly.

"It's fine, I get it. I don't deserve to be with you. It seems as if the normal man are unfit for the famous Lucy Heart!" he spoke. He shrugged.

"Whatever, I was right. You lot are the same."

"No, it's not that I was just surprised," She yelled, but then blushed a little, "but if that will prove to you that we're not all the same than… Then its ok." she turned away, the pink a stronger tint then before and was a reason to why she was currently unable to hold her eye contact with him.

"I will go on a date with you." She stated. But right after those words left her mouth, she turned to him. Pink on cheeks gone and a twinkle in her eye. To Natsu, she looked determined and that was something which he had respect for no matter who it came from.

"You must promise that you will treat me like a normal person." She said looking deep in his darker the black eyes with her hand out. He grinned. His playfulness back.

"Whatever, Princess. I'll see ya later." He slapped his hand into hers, squeezing it for a second and walked out. She walked back to her seat and plopped down. A small smile, on her face.

"What have I gotten myself into..." but the smile never left.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 **AN: I have to admit, the chapter was not supposed to come out the way it did. I had a rough plan only for this chapter ironed out and so was able to upload it. And yes, I know that it is a little later then expected but I've run into a little snag with school work which have actually prevented me from finishing off my plan for this and will mean that you guys are going to have to wait longer for chapters.**

 **Please bear with me, I will try and upload when I can but that can take a while…**

 **On the other hand you hopefully enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it listing to Solider, be somebody and call me maybe? And a few other songs.**

 **Anyway, please, share and review.**

 **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out….**


End file.
